The Doctor Cooper Accidental Sweater Seduction
by OrsonWells
Summary: I can not explain it, all you need to know is that it is rated M and it's Shenny.


**A/N: I don't even know… so it was going to go like 50 different ways… I may have not done this justice… but here it is…**

 **Btw… this was brought on after I saw a video clip of Jim unzipping a hoody he was wearing and looking all sorts of sexy and cute. also then i spoke about it on ShennyHQ (hey peeps) and this is sort of what happened? so this is also dedicated to them!  
**

 **My mind goes to weird places…. Anyway…**

 **Here is my lame attempt at smut… again.**

The Doctor Cooper Accidental Sweater Seduction

* * *

Penny entered the boy's apartment Monday night, ready for some Thai food and vintage video games. And oddly enough, the thought didn't horrify her. she was a successful pharmaceutical rep. she made enough money to live very comfortably, and even move if she wanted to, that thought made her sad. She didn't want to move. Not even after her and Leonard called it quits about 4 months ago, the split had been nice and neat. No hurt feelings or anger. They just were not working anymore. And while Leonard had moved on and found himself a new girlfriend, Penny had been spending her Friday nights watching movies with the guys, and Saturday nights doing laundry… and she didn't hate it.

With that thought in her mind, a little smile on her face as she entered 4A. The sight that greeted her were three out of four boys in the apartment, Leonard and Raj in the kitchen and Howard on his knees by the tv with the game console. Bernadette was on the couch looking at her phone.

"Hey guys." Penny said as she shut the door, she noticed a very absent taller physicist.

"Hey Penny," Leonard greeted from the kitchen, everyone else followed in a chorus of 'hellos' and 'hey penny'.

"Where's the Whack-a-doodle?" Penny asked as a way of asking the question without sounding like she was missing him… which was lame that she was… really.

"He had a meeting with the president of Caltech." Raj supplied as he sipped his beer.

"Oh no… what did he do?" Penny asked. She wondered if another week of miniature golf and grocery shopping was in her future… she had vacation days to use up.

"No… just a formal meeting with some of the other lead researchers, I had one last week." Leonard waved it off before he sat down on the chair with his own beer.

Penny nodded, "so who's getting the food?" Penny asked.

"Sheldon." the group said at once.

Penny nodded slowly; she sat back in the canter cushion and waited for dinner and Sheldon.

Fortunately, midway through a rant between Raj and Howard over Marvel vs. DC. The front door unlocked and Sheldon walked in, he had a large plastic bag of food in hand, "hello." He said when everyone was just looking at him.

"What took you so long?" Howard said first as he stood up and grabbed the bag from Sheldon and marched to the kitchen, followed by everyone else… sans Penny.

"The uber I took hit some traffic." Sheldon said before he let out a sigh and shut the door.

"Hey Moonpie… you look sad… nice suit though." Penny remarked from her spot on the couch.

Sheldon's eye twitched at the use of the nickname, but he only shook his head and loosened his blue tie a bit before he walked over and sat in his spot next to Penny.

"President Seibert is cutting funding for my projects." Sheldon said before his head lulled back onto the couch.

Penny pouted and gently touched his knee. He let her. so she squeezed it once before removing her hand altogether when Leonard started to walk over.

"Have you thought about doing other research?" Leonard asked as he sat down with his food, soon followed by the others.

"I'll have to." Sheldon grumbled. He sat up and then he noticed a box on his desk. "What is that?" he stood up as he said it, walked to the desk to peek at the package.

Penny couldn't help but watch him walk away, something about him in the light gray suit was appealing, and she dropped her gaze when she realized her thoughts were going there.

"Oh, it came today, from your sister." Leonard said.

Sheldon looked surprised but started to open it anyway. "this must be the late birthday gift she had sent me… it didn't have enough postage and was sent back to her." Sheldon said as he neatly cut the tape on the box with his small utility knife before he lift the flaps and reached inside.

Everyone as watching and waiting to see what it was.

"Really, Missy?" Sheldon asked himself, he pulled out the item, turned around and showed them. It was a sweater, a really nice sweater, a cable knit, very light blue sweater that zipped up the front and had a nice collar on it.

Howard furrowed her brow. "A sweater?" he asked.

Sheldon dug through the box and found a card. At this time Penny stood up to get her own food.

"Dear Shelly, you never wear anything I send you, but you HAVE to wear this, it's nice and it'll go well with some of your comic tees and even a shirt and tie." Sheldon read the card aloud only after he scanned it to make sure it didn't say anything embarrassing. "Ps. Put it on and take a photo of yourself wearing it, send it to me… or else."

Everyone exchanged an odd look, and then they all smirked because Sheldon looked miffed.

"It's just a sweater, Sheldon, try it on." Bernadette said.

Sheldon rolled his eyes, "oh very well, must I constantly be subjected to this utter nonsense." Sheldon laid the sweater onto the back of his chair and he started to take his suit jacket off.

At this point, Penny had been sort of paying attention and then she froze as she watched Sheldon removing his jacket. Gently lay it across his desk and pick up the sweater. Since when had his shoulders and upper arms gotten so… big? She wondered if it was because the dress shirt was on the tight side. He had a nice back as well. Why was she ogling him?! Penny really wanted to tear her eyes away. But then he started to put the sweater on, careful in his movements, he slipped it on and pulled it up his arms, he shook his shoulders a bit and then he half turned in her direction and started to mess with the zipper.

Penny watched his long nimble fingers grasp either end of the sweater and try to link up the teeth so he could zip it up. She'd always been fascinated by his long fingers, he had very nice hands.

He started to zip it up, and it got stuck.

"This is why I hate-" Sheldon wasn't able to finish because Penny was in front of him in an instant, gently tacking the zipper from his fingers and fidgeting with it herself.

She looked up at him, as he looked down at her, an eyebrow raised.

"I have lots of things with zippers… so…" Penny tried to explain, she had to drop her gaze from his big blue eyes because the blue of the tie and the sweater made his eyes even bluer and her hands shook a little bit.

"You do have more delicate fingers… considering how large your hands are." Sheldon stated, but his tone was teasing, he didn't think her hands were that big.

She got the zipper moving and zipped it up for him, to just the right level; she gently patted his chest before she stepped back.

"There you go." Penny felt hot and flushed. Sheldon looked like someone's dad, or worst, a teacher and Penny had to quickly turn back to her food in the kitchen.

Sheldon looked at himself. "I look like a nerd." He grumbled.

This made the whole group burst out laughing and nearly Raj choked on his food.

Sheldon picked up his phone, "someone take a photo so I can send this to my sister, and then take it off." Sheldon handed his phone to Raj and he quickly took a couple photos of Sheldon standing there, looking rather put out.

Raj handed him the phone and Sheldon looked at the photos and set the phone down at his desk, he started to pull the zipper down.

"You remind me of my dad." Leonard said suddenly. This got snickers from the group.

"All you need is a pipe and glasses." Bernadette added on.

Penny wished they would shut up, because she could see Sheldon with those added on… and she was very much okay with it.

Sheldon rolled his eyes, "I do not look like anyone's father." Sheldon grumped before he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh god, dads angry… he's going to ground us." Raj teased.

Sheldon rolled his eyes; he looked at the only silent person in the room. "Penny, do you think I look like someone's dad?" Sheldon asked.

Penny was glad she had food in her mouth; no way was she going to answer that. Not with the thoughts of calling him 'daddy' floated through her head. She slowly shook her head.

Sheldon narrowed his eyes at her before his attention was brought back to the group with a finger snap from Howard.

"Mr. Rogers!" Howard explained. "He looks like Mr. Rogers… the slacks, the shoes, the sweater, the neat little haircut. His obsession with make believe."

The group pondered this, looked at Sheldon, and then it hit them.

"Oh my Shiva you are right." Raj said before laughing.

"Hey Sheldon, is it a beautiful day in the hood?" Leonard asked.

Sheldon glared.

And then Penny made a small noise of shock. Everyone looked at her.

"I just remembered that I left my stove on." Penny said before she quickly rushed from 4A. The group watched as she left and then they heard 4B's door slam shut.

Everyone was confused.

Sheldon was very confused, and then his phone buzzed, he glanced at it, and then he shook his head and walked back to his room, before returning only second later. "I'll go and see what the matter is." Sheldon said as he quickly strode out of 4A, shut the door and walked across to 4B, he didn't knock; he just opened the door and shut it behind him.

* * *

Penny had a cold bottle of water against her neck; she was trying to calm down. She heard the door open and shut and her eyes got wide as she looked over at Sheldon.

He was standing by the door, hands clasped behind his back, and he was wearing… glasses.

"Where did you get those?" Penny asked confused, she set the bottle down.

The glasses on his face were a thin frame, but they made him look different. "Cosplay for later this year." Sheldon said with a shrug. "You didn't finish your dinner." Sheldon said as he slowly walked further into her apartment, hands still clasped behind his back. He had that predatory stance he took on when he was slightly agitated with Penny. The only time she ever let a man back her up, was when Sheldon did that.

Penny raised an eyebrow, "well my oven was on." Penny tried.

Sheldon walked closer, he was in front of her now, only a foot between them. He gave her a 'really?' look.

Penny looked at him with slightly narrowed eyes, "fine, you in that sweater… you look kinda cute," Penny said, she was blushing hard, hand gripping the counter.

Sheldon nodded, "your pupils are dilated and your nipples are erect." Sheldon said it in a very scientific manner, but his voice was low as he stepped closer.

Penny licked her lips. "You in a suit and tie does that to me." She whispered.

Sheldon stepped closer, "I see." He then reached and started to unzip his sweater.

"Leave it on." She halted his movements with her hand on his.

Sheldon raised an eyebrow, "everything?" he asked. She nodded, "I see…" Sheldon paused before he seemed to mull something over in his head. He turned from her. "I saw that grade you got on your science test last week." Sheldon said, his voice taking on this superiority as he started to pace slightly.

Penny raised an eyebrow; she was confused by the sudden shift. "Yes well… work and life was a little hard last week…"

"No excuses… you'll need me to tutor you clearly, we can start now." Sheldon said before he sat down on her blue sofa.

Penny was confused. She almost asked what he was doing.

"But you're not dressed right for my tutoring… lose the top… and the bottoms." Sheldon said with a dismissive wave of his hand, he looked at her, waiting.

Penny's heart thudded as she finally caught on, she almost smiled, but instead nodded obediently. She pulled her tank over her head. Pushed her shorts down, they pooled at her feet and she made her way over to the couch as he motioned for her to come closer.

He grasped her hand gently. "First lesson," he pulled her gently until she was straddling his lap, "gravity." Sheldon's voice got low as he said that.

Penny situated herself in his lap, she still had her undergarments on, and she pressed her hands to his chest. "What's the next lesson… Professor Cooper?" she asked in a soft voice.

Sheldon's chest puffed out a bit when she said that. "How gravity tends to make clothes fall away from the body." Sheldon said, his Texas twang coming through nice and heavy. He carefully undid her bra, it dropped off her shoulders and he slid it off her arms.

He tossed it away, she was about to rise up, but his hands on her hips stopped her, "next lesson, tension and tensile strength." He gritted his teeth and easily ripped her panties off. He dropped them to the floor.

Penny was a little surprised. But she slid further into his lap and ran her hands up his sweater clad chest and up and into his hair. "What's the next lesson?"

His hands were back on her body. His wonderful, wonderful hands, as they grasped her ass and pulled her in tight to him, she whimpered, he was already hard.

"Friction." Sheldon growled before he carefully took a nipple between his teeth as Penny rose up slightly to give him more access.

She gasped and whimpered and bit the back of her own hand to stop herself from screaming.

She reached between them with her other hand and quickly undid his belt, the top bottom and pushed the sipper down on his trousers. She reached her hand in and pulled out his length. That made him bite her flesh a little harder and Penny gasped into his neck.

She held him firmly as she slowly slid down around him, engulfing his erect member in her wet hotness, Sheldon's hips jerked up and as she settled onto him. Her lips found his and then she started to rise and fall as he humped his hips upward, meeting her each time.

Penny's hands were in his hair and on his neck and Sheldon's hands were on her hips. Their lips locked as their tongues were in a fight for dominance. And then Sheldon moved his hand around and let his thumb play with her a little bit.

Penny whimpered and she jerked and then she was fluttering around him, bringing him with her.

Their breathing combined as they gave each other soft, heated kisses, trying to catch their breath. Sheldon wrapped his arms around Penny and held her close. Penny kept pressing kisses to his lips. She took his glasses and put them on herself.

"When you told me that you were into role playing, three months ago… I had no idea it would get this far." Sheldon said as his breathing calmed down.

Penny blushed, "hey… you're the one with the "I need to be in control" fantasy." Penny said before she kissed his lips again.

Sheldon's eyes got darker. "You said you liked it," he murmured between her kisses.

She nodded slightly, blushing at the admission.

"We should get back… they're probably wondering where we are." Penny said as she sat up more in his lap.

Sheldon looked back at her lazily, his hand gently caressing her bottom. "I love you." He said with a small smile.

Penny leaned and pecked his lips, "love you too. Let's go." Penny carefully crawled from his lap, with his help, she was wobbly on her feet and Sheldon stood up to tuck himself back in and otherwise fix his clothes as Penny darted off to the bathroom to freshen up.

He wondered if next time she would recite some of his theorems… he stopped zipping up his pants when he stirred a bit. "Oh, Penny… one more thing." Sheldon called after her as he darted to her bedroom.

* * *

 **Fin…**

 **A/N: yay or nay?**


End file.
